


Many Gifts

by TeaRoses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny keeps receiving packages from Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> AU in the sense that Ginny isn't with Harry, but not in any other sense.

Ginny stared at the plant. It was a bunch of prickly green foliage surrounding an improbably pink center, which was almost heart-shaped. It looked strange and smelled worse. It was probably the plant's way of attracting insects, but it definitely wouldn't attract any humans.

Charlie, home for a visit, came into the living room. "You have got to get rid of that thing," he said emphatically. "It smells worse every day. Did Neville Longbottom send it to you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, Luna Lovegood did."

Charlie just raised his eyebrows.

"Now don't start up about her. She's really very nice."

Charlie laughed. "I think she's nice too, Ginny. Really I do. But that plant has to go."

With regret, Ginny picked up the plant. Should she send it back to Luna? Maybe she could say she didn't have time to care of it. But that sounded a bit silly when it was only a plant. Finally she decided that perhaps Neville Longbotton would want it. It might have some obscure use in magic that he would know.

A few days after she finally got rid of the plant, Ginny received another package from Luna. There was no note with it at all, just as there had been none with the plant. It was a large, flat box. When she opened it, Ginny found what looked like sweets. Well... sort of.

The candies looked like chocolates except they were green and just didn't look appetizing. Ginny reached for one and then hesitated. She had far too much experience with prank sweets to want to take a chance. Then she decided that Luna wasn't exactly a prankster and put one in her mouth.

They weren't horrible and they didn't expand her tongue or do anything else nasty, but they definitely weren't sweets. In fact they were rather salty and tasted like vegetables. Ginny mentally dubbed them "broccoli surprise" and decided to get rid of them without telling anybody. She was tempted to leave them out for her brothers but decided that was beneath her after all. Anyway, they also knew better than to pick up strange unidentified food around the house.

A week later an owl came from Luna carrying a letter addressed to Ginny. Rather relieved that it wasn't a package, she opened it. Inside there was a picture of her, Ginny. It made her a look a bit more pretty than she usually did, she thought, but it did have her freckles where they belonged at least. She smiled. Luna really was sweet. Ginny hadn't seen her in a while and she really missed her.

There was another piece of paper in the envelope, but it also wasn't a letter. It was a poem.

Two witches shall ride  
On the wind tonight  
Sharing the moon.  
They shall sing  
Each to the other  
Of mystery.  
The darkness surrounds  
And the flying things cry  
"All is well,"  
As they pass.  
They shall smile  
Each to the other.  
On the wind tonight  
Two witches shall ride.

"Flowers, sweets, poetry," Ginny said out loud. "Luna Lovegood wants to date me!"

Her mother, who was entering the room, overheard. "Well I certainly hope you're going to say yes."

Ginny blushed. "Of course. I'll send an owl right now."


End file.
